fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kodeks
Prolog Spikorr wyglądał groźnie. Zawsze tak wyglądał. Nawet teraz, gdy tkwił zamrożony w bryle lodu na jakiejś wysepce pośrodku oceanu. Morskie Rahi z pewnością drżały na jego widok, gdy tylko koło niego przepływały. Nieważne kto. Ważne, że się bał. Światło księżyca rozświetlało wody, w których odbijały się gwiazdy. Gdzieś w oddali widać było budowle Metru Nui, rozświetlone tysiącami małych światełek. Gdyby Spikorr był przytomny, mógłby cieszyć się niezłym widokiem. Ale nie był. Jaka szkoda... Łódź podpłynęła z drugiej strony. Na skutek osoby znajdującej się na pokładzie, bryła zaczęła pękać, rozdrabniać się, roztapiać. Łódź podpłynęła bliżej. W końcu Spikorr wpadł na zimne deski, cały przemoczony. Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Uniósł lekko głowę i dostrzegł stojącą przed nim postać w płaszczu. - Kopę lat, co nie? - uśmiechnął się Toa Lodu. Część 1 Karanak mknął nocą przez miasto, skacząc po budynkach, przy każdym skoku wbijając swoje ostre odnóża w ściany budynków i pozostawiając w nich długie, podłużne rysy, niczym rany na ciele. Każdy stojący w oddali mógłby stwierdzić, że to gigantyczne pajęczysko. Jednak ci, którzy byli bliżej, lub widzieli już wcześniej w swoim życiu Karanaka wiedzieli, że tak nie jest. Jego cielsko wyglądało jak dwa ciała zupełnie odmiennych istot zlepione ze sobą. Dominującym, większym ciałem był ogromny pajęczak, którego czarne cielsko zdobione było czerwonymi liniami. Jego pajęcza głowa, na której mieściły się czerwone oczy oraz śmiercionośne kleszcze, była połączona z drugim ciałem, humanoidalnym, które zwisało bezwładnie, jakby całe życie z niego uszło. Ale to właśnie to ciało było mózgiem, dawało stworowi inteligencję i kierowało ruchami cielska pająka. Pająka gonionego przez dziewczynę odzianą w biało-srebrną zbroję. Dziewczynę, która strzelała w niego ostrymi jak jego odnóża odłamkami lodu. Dziewczynę, która była Toa Lodu. Arcticę. Ta-Matoranie spoglądali ze zdziwieniem, a niektórzy nawet z przerażeniem, jak ogromny mutant skacze po budynkach ich miasta. Ścigająca go Arctica nie wywierała już takiego wrażenia, jak uciekający przed nią potwór. Mimo swojej masy Karanak był szybki. Bardzo szybki. Dużo szybszy niż Toa Lodu. Jedynym sposobem na spowolnienie go było strzelanie w jego stronę odłamków lodu, chociaż te i tak dawały kiepskie rezultaty, ponieważ potwór poruszał się zbyt szybko i chaotycznie, by dziewczyna mogła w niego trafić. Powoli zaczynała sobie odpuszczać. Już wiele razy miała do czynienia z Karanakiem. I ten wiele razy jej uciekał. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem stwór też jej umknie. Sopel lodu trafił w odnóże mutanta. Ten ryknął z bólu i spadł na stojące przy ulicy stoisko z narzędziami, wznosząc w powietrze tumany kurzu. Może jednak jest szansa... Podeszła do miejsca upadku i zatrzymała się, czekając aż pył opadnie. W końcu udało się dostrzec Karanaka leżącego na plecach na stercie gruzu. Martwego... chyba. Gdy już Arctica chciała do niego podejść, jego oczy zaświeciły się i stwór wzbił się w powietrze, po czym wylądował na dziewczynie, przygniatając ją swoim ciężarem i zbliżając swoją pajęczą głowę do jej twarzy. Arctica poczuła odrażającą woń z jego pyska, a jego czerwone ślepia świdrowały ją, jakby chciały ją zahipnotyzować. Ślina kapiąca z jamy ustnej ściekała na jej zbroję. Toa Lodu chciała zrzucić z siebie stwora, ten był jednak zbyt ciężki. Spojrzała w lewo. Na ziemi leżało jej lodowe ostrze. Może uda się jej go dosięgnąć... Wyciągnęła rękę. Jeszcze trochę... jeszcze trochę... Poruszające się szczękoczułki zaczęły się przybliżać do twarzy dziewczyny, szykując się do rozerwania jej maski, potem metalowej skóry, a na koniec jej wewnętrznych organów i kości. Jeszcze trochę... jest! Arctica chwyciła ostrze w dłoń i już miała zatopić je w ciele bestii, gdy nagle potężna fala dźwiękowa zrzuciła z niej potwora i cisnęła nim o ścianę budynku nieopodal. Dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę, z której nastąpił atak i ujrzała szczupłego wojownika odzianego w szaro-srebrną zbroję. Podszedł i wyciągnął do niej rękę, chcąc pomóc jej wstać. Arctica odtrąciła jego dłoń i podniosła się. - Kretynie, co ty narobiłeś?! - krzyknęła na niego. - Już go miałam, kiedy ty... - odwróciła głowę w stronę Karanaka. Ten zdążył już wspiąć się na dach budynku, po czym zniknął, odskakując w dal. - Pięknie - mruknęła do siebie i zaklęła pod nosem, po czym znowu zwróciła się do wojownika. - Przez ciebie mi uciekł - trąciła go. Ten stał niewzruszony. - Uratowałem ci życie - odezwał się. Arctica chwilę stała i wpatrywała się w niego, zastanawiając się, czy całkowicie go opieprzyć, czy sobie darować. W końcu zdecydowała się tylko na "Wal się, sama potrafię o siebie zadbać" po czym odeszła w swoją stronę. Vox odprowadził ją wzrokiem. - Naprawdę myślisz, że on może się przydać, Taive? - zapytał Spikorr. - Mhm - mruknął Toa Lodu. Skakdi ponownie spojrzał na stojącego nieruchomo wojownika przed sobą. Wyglądał dość futurystycznie, niczym maszyna z przyszłości, a jego pomarańczowe elementy zbroi jarzyły się pomarańczowym światłem, podobnie jak jego oczy. - Ale co on może zrobić? Tylko stoi i się nie rusza - powiedział Spikorr zniecierpliwiony. Wojownik przeniósł na niego wzrok. Po chwili wydobył się z jego ust głos Skakdi: - Ale co on może zrobić? Tylko stoi i się nie rusza. Spikorr stał jak wryty i wpatrywał się w niego z przerażeniem. Taive uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Część 2 Arctica wróciła do domu. Kolejny nieudany dzień. Wszystko przez tego kretyna... Kim on właściwie był? Nie chciała wiedzieć, nie teraz. Potrzebowała odpoczynku. Rzuciła się na łóżko, nie zdejmując nawet zbroi. Leżała z rękoma skrzyżowanymi z tyłu głowy wpatrując się w przeźroczysty lodowy sufit. Rozmyślała. Karanak zapewne znów się pojawi za parę dni. Może trzeba zmienić taktykę, spróbować innego sposobu ataku? A gdyby tak wypróbować element zaskoczenia... Nie byłoby to zbyt łatwe, przy tym pajęczym zmyśle Karanaka. Wszystko takie trudne. Wszystko skomplikowane. Z Nero było znacznie lepiej... Arctica pamiętała, jak jeszcze będąc Matoranką, wraz z Nero śledziła Mrocznych Łowców. Wpadli w zasadzkę, Nero oberwał i stracił przytomność. Arctice udało się pokonać zbirów samej, mając do dyspozycji jedynie miotacz kul energii. Wyrazu podziwu i dumy na twarzy Nero nigdy nie zapomniała. Pamiętała go do dziś. Uwielbiała, kiedy był z niej dumny, kiedy ją podziwiał, widział, że robi postępy. Starała się dla niego. Tylko dla niego. Lubiła, kiedy razem spędzali czas, chodzili na plażę, do miasta, obserwowali odlatujące Rahi. Traktowała go jak najbliższego przyjaciela, kogoś, komu można zaufać, zwierzyć się, kogoś, u kogo można szukać pomocy i oparcia, kogoś... kogo kocha. Nero zawsze ją wspierał, pomagał w trudnych chwilach, znał odpowiedzi i rozwiązania problemów, z którymi Arctica nie mogła sobie poradzić. Na pewno wiedziałby, co zrobić w obecnej sytuacji. W kilka minut opracowałby plan, jak skutecznie powstrzymać Karanaka przed dewastacją miasta. Ale go tu teraz nie było. Zniknął. Bez śladu. Arctica nawet nie wiedziała, co się z nim stało. Pisała wiadomości, starała się z nim skontaktować... na próżno. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Żadnego odzewu. Nic. Nic, co by wskazywało na to, że Nero żyje... Ale żył. Czuła to. Czuła, choć nie wiedziała jak, to jakaś jej część mówiła jej, że Nero żyje. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na lodową figurkę stojącą na szafeczce obok jej łóżka. Nero z mieczem w ręce, z Arcticą u boku. Wyrzeźbiła to dawno temu, by upamiętnić ich przyjaźń... może miłość. Wpatrywała się w jednobarwną, przeźroczystą sylwetkę wojownika, przypominając sobie wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile... Uwielbiała tworzyć lodowe figurki. Kochała bawić się lodem, rzeźbić postacie z lodowych odłamków. Pozwalało jej to zapomnieć o świecie i zmartwieniach. Jedni komponowali muzykę, inni spotykali się z przyjaciółmi. Arctica rzeźbiła. Sama, w ciszy. Bo teraz to tylko cisza była jej jedynym przyjacielem. Potrafiła uspokoić i wysłuchać wszystkich żalów. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafiła przytulić. Ani rozgrzać serca. Zapadł już zmrok. Vox szedł powolnym krokiem wąską uliczką, zmierzając do domu. Rozmyślał o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Chciał pomóc. Nie udało się, no cóż... Najwidoczniej nie powinien pomagać. W ogóle, nie powinien być Toa. Dlaczego nim został...? Takie było jego przeznaczenie, bla bla. Wcale nie. To na pewno nie było jego przeznaczenie. Jego przeznaczeniem było wyrabianie i sprzedawanie broni na jego ojczystej wyspie w wiosce Ta-Matoran. W tym przynajmniej był dobry. A jako Toa? Tylko narażał innych na niebezpieczeństwo. Z jego winy zginął Matoranin. Z jego winy Hserg i Hikira walczyli z tymi tajemniczymi istotami, ryzykując życie. Nie zrobił nic dobrego jako Toa. Raz czy dwa pomógł jakiemuś tam Matoraninowi w naprawie maszyny albo w zdjęciu dysku Kanoka z drzewa. To było nic. Nie ocalił nikomu życia, nie znalazł żadnego cennego artefaktu. Był nieudanym Toa. Tak się czuł. Nieudany. Dlaczego inni tego nie widzieli? Bo go nie znali. A może to on nie znał siebie...? Usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Dobiegły go jakieś głosy. Nie widział postaci, do których należały, ale na ścianie, na którą padało światło dostrzegł ich cienie. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Ona mniejsza, on większy. Matoranka i... no właśnie, kto? Zaczął nasłuchiwać. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła Matoranka. - Spokojnie, złotko - mówił mężczyzna. - Powiesz mi tylko to, czego chcę, i obejdzie się bez zbędnych... nieprzyjemności. Vox podszedł bliżej i skręcił w ulicę, z której dobiegały głosy. Na jej końcu zobaczył Ga-Matorankę i odzianego w czarno-srebrną zbroję Skakdi. Ten najwyraźniej też go zobaczył, bo rzucił do dziewczyny: - Hmm, spotkamy się jeszcze - po czym zniknął w zaułku. Toa podbiegł do Matoranki. - Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytał. - N-Nie... - wydukała. - Dziękuję, że go wystraszyłeś, Toa. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Może nie był do końca do niczego. - Nie ma sprawy. Odprowadzić cię do domu? - Jeśli możesz... - To znaczy, że nic z niej nie wyciągnąłeś?! - Taive był rozwścieczony. - Jak mogłeś nie wyciągnąć jednej, zasranej informacji od Matoranki?! - Noooo - Spikorr przewrócił oczami. - Pojawił się ten Toa, i... Taive uciszył go wzrokiem. - Jeszcze jeden taki numer i przekonasz się, co Toa może ci zrobić - zagroził. - Spokojnie, szefuniu. Zobacz lepiej, kogo znalazłem w drodze powrotnej - wyszczerzył się Skakdi. Zza rogu wyszedł ogromny mutant o dwóch ciałach - pająka i humanoida - złączonych ze sobą. Karanak. Taive uśmiechnął się. Może jednak nie wszystko szło tak źle, jak mu się wydawało. Część 3 - Czego chciał od ciebie ten koleś? - zapytał Vox Matoranki, gdy już dotarli do jej mieszkania w Ga-Metru. Spojrzał na nią. Widać było, że zastanawia się, czy odpowiedzieć, czy nie, lecz ostatecznie się zdecydowała: - Pytał mnie o jednego Toa... Zaldiara. Zaldiar. Vox od dawna nie słyszał tego imienia. A jednak je pamiętał... Skąd? Kiedyś... Dawno, dawno temu... Jeszcze na jego ojczystej wyspie, Neitu, był pewien Toa Ognia. Właśnie o imieniu Zaldiar. Tak, na pewno tak się nazywał. Vox nie mógł go zapomnieć. Był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Bronił Matoran przed zmutowanymi Rahi... Pewnego dnia, gdy razem odpoczywali na pagórku, Zaldiar przepowiedział mu wielką przyszłość. Czy przewidział, że Vox zostanie Toa? Ale... to przecież bez sensu. Vox się nie nadawał. Każdy byłby lepszy, ale nie on... Któregoś dnia Zaldiar opuścił wyspę i słuch o nim zaginął. Vox nie wiedział, co się z nim stało. Ale... może teraz miał szansę się dowiedzieć? - Tak? I co z nim? - spytał, gdy weszli do mieszkania Matoranki. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju, jakby obawiała się, że ktoś zaraz wyskoczy z jej szafy, po czym podeszła do drzwi i zamknęła je na klucz. Usiadła na małym, białym fotelu przy szklanym stole. Vox usiadł naprzeciw niej. Matoranka chwilę milczała, zbierając myśli, po czym rzekła: - Ukrywał się u mnie przez pewien czas. Cały czas mówił, że go szukają. Wiecznie gdzieś znikał. Wychodził rano, wracał wieczorem. Zakazał mi wpuszczać kogokolwiek do domu podczas jego nieobecności. Vox zdziwił się. O co mogło chodzić? - Czy mówił, przed kim się ukrywa? - zapytał. - Opowiedział mi wszystko - odparła Matoranka. - O swojej drużynie, o zdradzie Evoza i Xenoka, o rzezi... - Rzezi? Matoranka zignorowała pytanie i mówiła dalej: - Powiedział, że kiedyś, jeszcze jako Matoranin, znalazł nieopodal wyspy dziwną maskę zaczepioną o skały. Gdy tylko jej dotknął, ona sama założyła mu się twarz. Tak mówił. Widział wszystkie wydarzenia ze swojej przeszłości, ujrzał także przyszłość. Mówił, że zobaczył wtedy swoje przeznaczenie. Postanowił je spełnić, czy coś. Po zostaniu Toa opuścił wyspę i dotarł tutaj. Założył drużynę Toa. Nawet nieźle się przysłużyli. Powstrzymali na przykład takiego jednego Skakdi, Spikorr się chyba nazywał. Uwięzili go w bryle lodu na morzu nieopodal miasta. Tylko że... - Tylko że co? - Ten Skakdi, który dzisiaj do mnie podszedł, to... to chyba właśnie był ten Spikorr. Vox otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Jak to możliwe? Jeśli Spikorr chodził po mieście, to znaczy, że ktoś musiał go uwolnić... Tylko kto? Matoranka kontynuowała: - W drużynie była taka jedna Toa Wody, Tanith. Z tego, co mówił Zaldiar, stosunki pomiędzy nią a resztą drużyny niezbyt dobrze się układały. Szczególnie z Corikim, Toa Grawitacji. On i Tanith wiecznie się kłócili. Był jeszcze Taive, Toa Lodu. Zawsze bronił Tanith. W końcu Coriki miał dość i postanowił opuścić grupę. I właśnie wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Część drużyny obwiniała Taive'a i Tanith, że to przez nich Coriki ich opuścił. Będąc "pod ostrzałem" oskarżeń, ci dwoje też odeszli z drużyny. - A co potem? - Potem pojawił się niejaki Freeze. Maniak mający fioła na punkcie zamrażania. Ponoć narobił niezłych szkód, ale cały czas pozostawał nieuchwytny. Któregoś dnia Xenok i Evoz, dwaj Toa Dźwięku w drużynie, przyszli z informacją, że wiedzą, gdzie Freeze się ukrywa. Z tym że... to była pułapka. - Pułapka? - spytał Vox, z niecierpliwością oczekując dalszego ciągu. - Evoz i Xenok zdradzili drużynę. Poprowadzili ich na śmierć. Freeze doskonale wiedział, że Toa przybędą. Był przygotowany. Zaldiar wszystko to dokładnie opisał. Gdy tylko grupa dotarła do celu, Xenok i Evoz się schowali, światło zgasło, a wtedy... wtedy zaczęły dziać się straszne rzeczy... wielkie, ostre jak brzytwa lodowe macki zaczęły zabijać... przebijać ciała... owijać się wokół nich i dusić... Zaldiarowi udało się uciec. Kryjówką Freeze'a była jakaś opuszczona fabryka, więc zdołał schować się w jakimś magazynie a potem znalazł tylne wyjście... Wiedział, że Freeze będzie go szukać. Że nie spocznie, dopóki go nie zabije. Musiał się gdzieś ukryć. Przyszedł do mnie. Nie znał mnie wcześniej, ja go zresztą też. Ale nie potrafiłam mu odmówić. Było w nim coś... coś takiego, co mi na to nie pozwalało... Vox przytakiwał. Cała ta opowieść nieźle nim wstrząsnęła. Nie spodziewał się, że Zaldiar... nie mógł sobie z czymś poradzić. Zawsze postrzegał go jako bohatera, który potrafi znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji. - Ukrywał się u mnie przez kilka tygodni. Potem wyszedł i już nigdy nie wrócił... Nie wiem co się z nim stało. Czyżby umarł? Nie, nie, to niemożliwe. Zaldiar, ten Zaldiar nie mógł zginąć. On był kimś wielkim, kimś, kogo Vox zawsze podziwiał... Musiał się dowiedzieć, gdzie on teraz jest i co robi. - A może jest ktoś, kto wie, co się z nim teraz dzieje? - powiedział. Matoranka zastanowiła się. - Pewnie ktoś z jego drużyny, kto przeżył. Coriki, chociaż on już na wyspę nie zagląda... Trudno go będzie złapać - odparła. - Są jeszcze Taive i Tanith, ale o nich też ani widu, ani słychu... Evoz i Xenok wstąpili w szeregi Mrocznych Łowców, więc również nie udzielą pewnie żadnej informacji. Vox spochmurniał. No nic, samemu będzie musiał czegoś poszukać. - Ok... dzięki za wszystko... - Elaine. Jestem Elaine. - Vox - przedstawił się. - No, to dzięki za wszystko, Elaine - powiedział i zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia. Elaine poszła z nim, by otworzyć mu drzwi. - Nie, to ja dziękuję - odrzekła Matoranka. - Wiesz, za pomoc z tym Skakdi, i w ogóle. Vox uśmiechnął się i poklepał ją po ramieniu. - Nie ma sprawy. W końcu jestem Toa, nie? To mój obowiązek - nie ukrywał, że poprawiło mu to humor, i może nieco podniosło jego samoocenę. Jeszcze przed wyjściem rzucił: - Uważaj na siebie. Gdy już zmierzał w stronę domu, Elaine krzyknęła do niego: - Zaczekaj! Przypomniało mi się coś. W tej drużynie była jeszcze jedna Toa... Hikira. Myślę, że ona może wiedzieć, co z Zaldiarem. Vox stanął jak wryty. Znał ją. Znał Hikirę. Ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że była w jakiejś drużynie Toa. A zwłaszcza w drużynie, której losy się tak potoczyły. W drużynie Zaldiara. - Ok... ok, dzięki! - odkrzyknął i pobiegł w stronę domu Hikiry. Elaine odprowadziła go wzrokiem, po czym schowała się w domu i zamknęła drzwi. Karanak cały czas ich obserwował. Część 4 - Hikira! Hikira, otwórz! - wołał Vox, waląc w drzwi domu Toa Elektryczności. Miał nadzieję, że była w środku. Hikira była, cóż... nieco niezrównoważona, nie potrafiła usiedzieć w miejscu, często gdzieś znikała, mknąc jak strzała dzięki swojej Masce Szybkości. Vox obawiał się, że i teraz mogła pobiec w jakieś miejsce. A może poszła spać? Nie, na pewno nie. Było już po zmroku, fakt, ale Hikira nigdy nie chodziła tak wcześnie do łóżka. A przynajmniej nie po to, żeby zasnąć... Po kilku minutach stania, pukania i czekania drzwi w końcu otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Toa Elektryczności. - Vox? - powiedziała zdziwiona. Rozejrzała się - Co ty tu robisz? Chcesz żebym poszła z tobą na mecz Akilini? Nie jest trochę za póź- - Nie, nie, Hikira, posłuchaj - przerwał jej Toa. - Mam do ciebie prośbę. Chcę żebyś... żebyś mi coś opowiedziała. Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - O Gukko i Nui-Kopen? Nie jesteś już wystarczająco... - zmierzyła go wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się. - dojrzały? Vox stał chwilę zmieszany, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Gdy w końcu zrozumiał, pokręcił głową i powiedział: - Nie, co ty, nie o to mi chodzi. Wiesz, wiem z pewnego... źródła, że byłaś kiedyś w drużynie Zaldiara. Chciałbym, żebyś, no wiesz... coś mi o nim powiedziała. To był mój oddany przyjaciel... kiedyś... Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Hikiry. Opuściła ręce. - Dobra, właź - odezwała się ściszonym głosem. Elaine właśnie skończyła podlewać kwiaty w doniczkach na parapecie. Jeszcze tylko nakarmi ryby w akwarium i będzie mogła pójść spać. Było już późno. Elaine wolała się z tym wszystkim przespać. Z tym wszystkim co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Ten Skakdi, rozmowa z Voxem, wspomnienia Zaldiara... Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Vox? Wrócił? Ale po co... może chciał się czegoś jeszcze dowiedzieć... ale Hikira mu nie powiedziała...? - Kto tam? - zawołała. - To ja, Zaldiar. Otwórz - dobiegł ją głos zza drzwi. Zaldiar? On żyje? Ale... jak? Podbiegła do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Niestety nic nie ujrzała, było za ciemno. Przestraszyła się. Miała złe przeczucia. Co Zaldiar mógł tutaj robić? Znów musi się ukrywać? Dlaczego akurat u niej? Nie mógł zostawić jej w spokoju? Odkąd się u niej pojawił, przytrafiały się jej same nieprzyjemności. Miała tego dość. Serdecznie dość. Powie Zaldiarowi co myśli. Bez względu na wszystko, tego było już po prostu za wiele. Podeszła do drzwi. Gdy tylko je lekko uchyliła, mechaniczne macki wyważyły je i owinęły się wokół jej ciała. Ostatnie, co zobaczyła, to para pomarańczowych, jarzących się oczu. - Wybacz mi za ten bałagan. Jakoś nie mam kiedy posprzątać - przeprosiła Hikira. Faktycznie, w jej domu nie panował porządek. Wszędzie walały się jakieś pudła, ubrania, elementy zbroi. Pod ścianą leżał oparty o nią łuk, a obok niego zapas strzał. Dziwne. Vox nigdy nie widział, żeby Hikira używała tej broni. Dziewczyna grzebała chwilę w szafkach, po czym podeszła do stołu, przy którym siedział Vox i położyła na nim namalowany na płótnie obraz. - Masz - powiedziała. - Namalował to jeden Matoranin, właśnie na prośbę Zaldiara. O, on jest tutaj - wskazała palcem na Toa odzianego w szaro-czerwoną zbroję w pelerynie. Vox dawno nie widział tej postaci. Wraz z jej widokiem wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia. - O, a ja jestem tutaj. To jest Evoz, Tanith, Xenok, Taive, Coriki, Bomus, Soranna, Hurg, Tarrat... - pokazywała kolejne postacie. - Ten obraz powstał jeszcze zanim drużyna się rozpadła. Wiesz, wtedy kiedy... - Tak, wiem, wiem... - oderwał wzrok od obrazu i przeniósł ją na dziewczynę. - A ty? Dlaczego ty odeszłaś? Hikira odsunęła się od stołu i wolnym krokiem podeszła do okna. - Nie pasowała mi atmosfera, jaka tam panowała - zaczęła mówić. - To było zaraz po tym, jak odeszli Taive i Tanith. Na początku było nawet fajnie, wszyscy się lubili, ale potem, jak zaczęliśmy się rozpadać... to nie to samo. Staliśmy się małomówni, podejrzliwi i nerwowi. Nie mogłam tak pracować. Wiesz, znasz mnie - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Mhm - przytaknął Vox. - Więc nie wiesz, co teraz może się dziać z Zaldiarem? Hikira pokręciła przecząco głową. - Nie, nie wiem. W sumie szkoda. Chciałoby się teraz z nim spotkać... A tak właściwie, to dlaczego tak o niego wypytujesz? - spojrzała na Voxa. Vox wstał i podszedł do niej. - Czuję, że ma kłopoty - powiedział. - Jestem tego pewien. Muszę mu pomóc. Jestem mu to winien... wiele mu zawdzięczam - być może pomagając Zaldiarowi Vox pokaże, że jednak nie jest takim złym Toa, jak się wydaje. Ale nie chciał tego zrobić tylko dla poprawy swojej reputacji. Ten Toa Ognia naprawdę był niezwykły, nauczył Voxa wielu rzeczy, wspierał go, pomagał... Nie można go było teraz tak zostawić. - Cóż, chciałabym się do czegoś przydać... - odparła dziewczyna. - Ale obawiam się, że niczego więcej się już ode mnie nie dowiesz... - Spokojnie... Mimo wszystko dzięki. Wiesz, za to, że znalazłaś dla mnie czas. - Dla ciebie zawsze - uśmiechnęła się. Vox zaczął już iść w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle wszystko się zatrzęsło, a z zewnątrz dał się słyszeć przeraźliwy ryk. Dwójka Toa ugięła kolana, Vox dobył miecza, gotowy do ataku. - Co się dzieje? - krzyknęła Hikira, sięgając po swój kostur. Toa Dźwięku spojrzał w stronę okna i ujrzał za nim gigantyczne pajęcze odnóża. - O cholera... - zaklął pod nosem. - Uważaj, zaraz- Ściana przed nimi roztrzaskała się w drobny mak i przed dwójką wojowników stanął teraz Karanak, klikając swoimi szczękoczułkami i wydając z siebie głośne ryki. - Mata Nui, co to jest?! - wrzasnęła Toa Elektryczności na widok mutanta. - Niemożliwe... to nie może być... Karanak?! - Znasz to coś? - zdziwił się Vox. - Ta, kiedy byłam w drużynie walczyliśmy z tym stworem... Dzięki temu wiem, jak go załatwić! - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna i utworzyła w swoich dłoniach kulę elektryczności. - Hikira, nie! - Toa Dźwięku chciał ją zatrzymać, lecz było już za późno. Wojowniczka posłała kulę prosto w Karanaka, ten jednak zdążył wskoczyć na ścianę obok. Kula walnęła w sufit i zrobiła w nim dziurę, odsłaniając sypialnię dziewczyny. Mutant strzelił w Hikirę lepką cieczą. Toa wykonała unik i popędziła z zawrotną prędkością na potwora. Zderzenie z nim było tak mocne, że oboje wylecieli przez ścianę i wpadli na ulicę. Vox wybiegł za nimi. Karanak leżał na drodze do góry brzuchem, wydawało się, że stracił przytomność. Hikira weszła na niego i przycisnęła go do ziemi. - I co, jestem dla ciebie za szybka? - przytknęła ostrze do szyi mutanta. - Tak jak dla wszystkich... - dorzuciła i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Hikira, uważaj, on może - próbował ostrzec ją Vox, Karanak jednak zdążył już podnieść głowę i wystrzelić ze swojej jamy gębowej lepką ciecz, która posłała dziewczynę w górę i przylepiła do ściany budynku. Zderzenie było tak mocne, że Hikira straciła przytomność. - Niech to szlag... - mutant przeniósł teraz swój wzrok na Voxa. Oderwał się od ziemi, wylądował na swoich ośmiu pajęczych odnóżach i ruszył na Toa Dźwięku. Gdy był już tuż-tuż, nagle znieruchomiał. Vox spojrzał na jego odnóża. Te... przymarzły do ziemi! Karanak próbował się uwolnić, wtedy dostał odłamkami lodu. Vox odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której te nadleciały, i ujrzał ją... tę samą dziewczynę, którą spotkał poprzedniego dnia. Arctica wylądowała na ziemi i rzuciła do niego: - Znów się spotykamy, co? Tym razem postaraj się nic nie schrzanić. Mutant wydostał się z lodowego uścisku i walnął dziewczynę swoją pajęczą nogą. Ta poleciała na drugi koniec ulicy i uderzyła w budynek, pozostawiając wgniecenie w ścianie. - Hej, zostaw ją! - krzyknął Vox i zaatakował potwora falą dźwiękową. Ten lekko się zachwiał. Przynajmniej udało się odciągnąć jego uwagę od Toa Lodu. Zaczął biec na Voxa. Toa uchylił się przed jego atakiem, wszedł pod niego i odciął jedno z jego powykrzywianych odnóży. Karanak zawył z bólu. Zielonkawa krew polała się na ulicę. Mutant uznał, że jest na przegranej pozycji, podskoczył i zaczął wspinać się po ścianie domu naprzeciwko. - Nie! - podbiegła Arctica, było już jednak za późno - Karanak wspiął się na szczyt budowli i odskoczył w dal, znikając dziewczynie z pola widzenia. Przeniosła wzrok na Voxa i zmrużyła oczy. Ten zrozumiał, jaką gafę popełnił - znów z jego winy ten potwór uciekł. Westchnęła. - Posłuchaj no ty... idioto, kretynie, nieudaczniku- - Vox - Hm? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Jestem Vox - powiedział ponuro Toa. - Arctica, miło mi - odparła sarkastycznie dziewczyna. - Posłuchaj no, Vox, jeszcze raz wtrącisz się w moją walkę, to przysięgam - w jej dłoni pojawiły się lodowe sople. - że wbiję ci te odłamki w nos, tak żebyś nie mógł go już wtykać w nie swoje sprawy, jasne? Chciała już odejść, gdy Vox się odezwał: - Skoro to twoja walka, to dlaczego ten stwór zaatakował akurat mnie i moją przyjaciółkę? Arctica zatrzymała się. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ten jednak ją ubiegł: - Przychodzę do mojej koleżanki zapytać o pewnego Toa, a potem zostajemy zaatakowani przez Karanaka. Jak myślisz, przypadek? Dziewczyna stała i wpatrywała się w niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. Po co Karanak miałby ich atakować, przecież... - Nie sądzisz, że on może mieć coś wspólnego z Toa, którego szukam? - Co...? - Przedtem jakiś Skakdi wypytywał Matorankę o tego samego Toa, a gdy od niej wróciłem to... - zamarł. Uświadomił sobie coś. Jak mógł być taki głupi, żeby to przeoczyć? - Elaine! - pobiegł przed siebie. Arctica, nic nie rozumiejąc, popędziła za nim. Hikira ocknęła się i ujrzała odbiegających Toa. - Hej, zaczekajcie na mnie! - krzyknęła, ci jednak zniknęli już za rogiem. - Ech, wszystko muszę robić sama - mruknęła i wystrzeliła elektryczne wiązki, które uwolniły ją z trzymającej ją cieczy. Wylądowała na ziemi i pognała za Voxem i Arcticą. Dotarli na miejsce. Drzwi do domu Elaine były otwarte na oścież. W środku nikogo, tylko bałagan, wskazujący na walkę. - Nie ma jej... - przestraszył się Vox. - Cholera... Arctica spojrzała na porozbijane szkło i poprzewracane meble, które walały się po mieszkaniu. - Dzieje się coś podejrzanego - powiedziała. - Coś bardzo podejrzanego. - Błagam, puśćcie mnie! Powiedziałam wszystko co wiem! - krzyczała Elaine. Znajdowała się w jakimś zimnym pomieszczeniu, trzymana przez mechaniczne macki wojownika, który imitował głos Zaldiara, by Matoranka wpuściła go do domu. Z oczu wypływały jej pełne bólu łzy, a z ust ściekała strużka krwi. Stali przed nią Taive i Spikorr. Toa Lodu schylił się, ścisnął jej policzki i przysunął jej twarz do swojej. - Pytam ostatni raz - wycedził. - Gdzie. Jest. Zaldiar?! - Nie wiem, przysięgam! - odparła Elaine. - Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia co się z nim stało! Wypuśćcie mnie, proszę... Jej oczy były przepełnione strachem. Bała się. Bała się jak nigdy dotąd. Jedyne czego teraz pragnęła, to znaleźć się teraz we własnym domu, bezpieczna... Taive stał jednak niewzruszony. Wyprostował się, ostatni raz zmierzył wzrokiem Matorankę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, uznając rozmowę za skończoną. Spikorr podążył za nim. Przy drzwiach, odwrócił się do robota ściskającego Elaine i rzucił: - Soundrone, zgnieć ją. Nie będzie nam już do niczego potrzebna. Elaine spojrzała na mężczyznę błagalnym wzrokiem. - Co? Nie! - krzyczała. - Nie, proszę, zrobię wszystko co chcecie, tylko nie... Taive i Spikorr wyszli, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Macki zaczęły coraz mocniej owijać się wokół ciała Matoranki, odchylając jej kończyny i zdzierając z niej zbroję. Elaine błagała i krzyczała, Soundrone jednak nie przestawał. Dwie macki wsunęły się dziewczynie do gardła i przeszyły jej ciało na wylot. Na zewnątrz dał się słyszeć wrzask bólu, a potem odgłosy łamanego metalu i zgniatanego mięsa. CDN. Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22